Street Fighter: Fighting Spirit
by Randomdude21
Summary: Moving to a new school is hard, but moving to a different country is different. Coming to a new school meeting new friends and enemies. Karin Kanzuki meets the new guy and starting to develop feelings towards him, while threats from Shadowloo, S.I.N, and the Illuminati are coming in hot, so being the new guy has its turns now its time to take these fists and hit the streets
1. Chapter 1, The New Guy

**Author's Note: I love Street Fighter, it's one of my favorite fighting games since Marvel vs Capcom and Mortal Kombat, plus i enjoy the character Karin Kanzuki, she been a interesting character to me, i love her along with Ibuki, Chun-li, Cammy, etc so i decide if i can try out my first Street Fighter i hope it does okay**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Street Fighter, Street Fighter is owned by Capcom and Takashi Nishiyama**

 **Chapter 1, The New Guy**

 **[Reader's POV]**

Japan, a place of history of the Samurai and martial arts. "Bye mom I'll be back soon" you said before closing door then began to walk down the street to your new school, it wasn't easy being a foreign exchange student, but you always wanted to see other counties and their culture. Entering your school, taking a deep breath and smiled as you walked then heard a little laugh "OH-HO HO HO" "Hm?" you turn your head see a girl wearing a red sailor, a blue bow in her golden hair obviously you thought whose she but by guessing she must be the popular girl.

"Nggh" cried the young student under her feet as she laughed "Please keep trying and maybe you'll finally make it to the top like me Karin Kanzuki" Kanzuki that name boggle through your mind then it hit you like a truck Kanzuki, the richest family in Japan and this is their daughter Karin Kanzuki. But you shrugged and walked, this caught Karin attention "Hey you!" You shudder as she called out to you but you pretend to not hear her,"I'm talking to you!" Karin rushed over to you grabbing your shoulder as you looked at her, "May i help you?" you said, "Hmph ever heard of looking at people who talked to you?" You bowed and apologized "Hmph, I'm Karin Kanzuki, you may of heard of me" she said filled with pride as you said one word that might make you regret it "not really" her eyes shot up with disbelief and anger "How dare you?!" The school shook as everyone looked, you sweat dropped a bit thinking what do i do?

Karin moved herself into a stance, and you know this pose of hers she was challenging you to a fight, but you didn't want to fight her. Before you react you drop your bag blocking and grabbing Karin's leg as she try to land a hard kick, so you toss it back as she came at you with fast punches causing you to block her strikes, lucky you been training in boxing and wrestling but she was fighting with a strange martial art style. Leg stepping back as she slammed her heel into your chin as you stumble, however taking this to your advantage grabbing her sailor suit and twirled slamming her into her back "Goff!" Her arms pinned down as your forearm rest against them as your hand rested on something soft and squishy, eyes looked down as this causes you to turn red like a strawberry.

 **[Karin's POV]**

Karin gritted her teeth as she blushed, as the boy who defeated her was also groping her, backing up "U-UHH I didn't mean to!" he stuttered as he grab your bag and ran off. Karin got up blushing as her fists clenched, not only was she beaten by a middle class peasant but was gropped, Karin turned around as she walked away stomping her feet swearing to herself she'll have her revenge.

 **[Reader's POV]**

During class, learning the usual school stuff placing your hand against your cheek sighing as the bell ringed, everyone packed up leaving class sighing hard then without looking bumping to a girl "Ow" "Oof" looking as you help up the girl wearing a white bandana. "Um you okay" She looked up at you taking your hand getting up "Yeah i'm fine, hey your the new guy who fought Karin, I'm Sakura Kasugano" you nodded "I'm ((y/n)) a foreign exchange student from United States"

 **[Normal POV]**

You and Sakura became best friends real fast, even sparring partners. During the spare, Sakura throws one of her punches which you block and slammed your fist into her as she gets pushed back hard then jump up to slam down her leg only for you to dodge and tackle her down and placing her into a submission hold. "Yield i yield" cried Sakura, letting her go as the two of you high fived and smiled and waved each other goodbye, as you walk back to your home you can't stop but feel as if your being watched but you shrug it off and contitune to walk. On the roof, a man shirtless with a tattoo on his upper back as he wears a mask with his braided blonde hair as he watches you enter into your home. "Hm so this little boy has the power Master Bison wants" he places his fingers onto his earpiece "Vega did you find him?" "Yes would you like if i brought him in?" In the shadows a man sitting on his throne grins "No not yet i want to see his skills, as does the illuminati with their tournament, hehehahaha! he'll make a great asset to our cause" Bison laughed loudly as his voice echoed

 **[Reader's POV]**

"Mom I'm home" you said as she turned to you smiling "Welcome home sweetie" you smiled going up stairs throwing your bag to the side as you open up a textbook to study, thinking of your new friend and new rival. At night you get into bed, and lay down closing your eyes still feeling a cold feeling over you as someone is spying on you making this a hard night to sleep, hopefully tomorrow will get better.

 **This is my first Street Fighter story, let me know what Reader x Street Fighter character you want to see, what character you want to be this in story or any ideas, because i need some help so i'm up for any ideas, ciao**


	2. Chapter 2, First Fight

**[Normal POV]**

Yawning as you get up, rubbing your eyes and getting out of bed as you make it down stairs eating breakfast and get ready for school. Giving mom a kiss on the cheek then walked to school, hoping to see Sakura and some new friends along the way.

 **[Karin POV]**

 **Kanzuki's Residents,** Karin got her clothes as she brush her hair, looking at the mirror and her mind was feeling strange ever since that new guy came to the school. Her cheeks blush as she looked down "A-Am i Karin Kanzuki developing feelings towards that middle class runt?" Karin put the brush down and got up and walked out, inside the limo she looked outside her window thinking, "Miss Kanzuki are you feeling alright?" Karin looked at the driver "Yes i'm alright" The limo came to a stop as she exit the vehicle as she greeted by her rival and friend Sakura "Hey Karin" "Ah Sakura it's good to see you aga-" Before she could finish her sentence a voice she knows since yesterday calls out "Hey Sakura!" She turns as her face turning slightly red as looked at him.

 **[Reader's POV]**

You walk over to Sakura and spot Karin, you just wave at her but she turns her head away crossing her arms so you shrug it off, Sakura gain your attention "Hey (Reader's Name), are you going to enter the tournament?" Eyes blinking "tournament?" Karin crossed her arms as she huff out hard which caused you to look at her "Of course the tournament you moron!, a secret tournament that is looking for the strongest warriors" rubbing your chin "yeah I'll try my best to join the tournament"

 **[Normal POV]**

This tournament was buzzing through your head, thinking who's hosting the tournament and who is going to be entering it, then you spot Sakura fighting some guy in a pink outfit so you ran over and Sakura already defeated the man, "Well done Sakura but not good enough keep training" Sakura bowed "Yes Hibiki-San" Sakura looked at you smiled waving, so you waved back "Ah a new student, well i can always use more students" You jolted and tried to talk "W-Wait im not looking for a teacher i'm already a fighter i'm just looking for any information of this tournament b-but if you can, can you help me with a sparring match?" He smirked and ready to his fighting stance "Dan Hibiki, now don't be afraid to go all out"

 **[ROUND 1 FIGHT]**

Dashing to Dan, slamming your fist into his cheekbone as he slide a bit "ow!" The attacks kept going, giving Dan lower abdomen punches, and upper cuts as he leans back then giving Dan the biggest haymaker punch as Dan's body twist as he slams into the ground. You crack your knuckles because that was a good attack.

 **[ROUND 2 FIGHT]**

"Okay kid get ready" Dan said as he try to throw a kick which you block and lean back grabbing his head as you wrap your legs around his head and neck placing him into a triangle submission hold then you toss him over as he coughs gets up only to receive a uppercut, your fist felt different almost like energy was surging through your fist as you slam a another fist into Dan's stomach sending him into the ground as he waves a white flag, admitting defeat. You raise your fist up into the air declaring your first victory

 **[Karin's POV]**

Karin panted as she slams her fists into the punching bag **PANT PANT** , "Come on damn it!" She shouted attacking the bag more as she kicks it hard and stops as pants more, in her mind she keeps seeing that boy and hearing her voice as she bites her finger hard "i-i have to, I have to make him mine!" she shouted as she ran off to look for the boy and to hone her skills.


	3. Chapter 3, New Friends and Rival

**Author' note:**

Hey everyone thank you for your support and patience; I'm sorry if I haven't been updating I've been busy but hopeful I'll keep you guys updated

Chapter 3, New Friends and A Rival

[Reader's Pov]

*Yawn* "Finally it's the weekend" you say stretching as your joints pop. Hoping in the shower before coming down eating breakfast, "Morning Mom!" You say as she smiles warmly "Morning sweetie"

Snapping your head to the T.V. as the news go on a report of a Tournament held by a mysterious group; Sure it grabbed your interest but you have better things to do. Giving mom a kiss on the cheek before heading out.

[Sakura's Pov]

"Crap Crap!" Sakura says biting into her toast as she dashes then suddenly slams her feet down spotting you as she runs over shouting "Oi ((y/n))" grabbing your attention as you before being glomped by your best friend.

[Normal Pov]

"Ouch!" You shout before getting up and helping Sakura as she hugs you tightly. "((Y/n)) I'm glad to see you!" Sakura says with excitement "Heh thanks Sakura" you respond

The both of you walk as Sakura leads you to a dojo to meet one of her friends, inside you meet a girl wearing martial art uniform as she slams her fist into a sand bag causing it the fall over hard; then she notices you both "Oh hey Sakura"

"Makoto this is ((y/n)) I told you about him after he battle Hibiki-San"

Makoto takes a long look at you and smirks "You seem pretty tough let's see what you got"

[Round 1 FIGHT]

Before you could react Makoto slams her fist into your stomach which you took as you cough and fall but grabbing hold of her arm placing your foot on her stomach and flip her over catching her off guard

"Ouch" you say holding your stomach as Makoto rushes again but you dodge her strikes and go for a left hook which Makoto blocks so you go for a right but she block and slides under you placing you a submission headlock; Struggling as you try to move and start losing concussions but snap out of it as you twirl over slamming Makoto on her back and giving her a good shoulder rush knocking her back

[Round 2 Fight]

"You're good ya know?" You say as Makoto nods "your not so bad yourself" you go into a Semi-crouch boxer stance as Makoto jumps slamming her foot into your chest, you block but the impact slides you back and you go for a right hook and Makoto takes to the cheek but grabs your forearm and elbow blows you into the side

Eyes widen big as you cough as hard gripping your side and Makoto finishes with a uppercut and a dropkick causing you jump back

[Round 3 Fight]

Gritting your teeth as you became very serious as you move your fist telling Makoto to bring her which she does but you stride to the left and lock your leg onto her as you tackle her and going on your back pulling Makoto arms back as you lock her legs and knees with yours placing her in a surfboard submission as she cries in pain and try to wiggle out but no use "I give I give!" releasing Makoto from the submission hold as she shakes your hand and grins "you know ((y/n)) your a awesome fighter"

"Thanks Makoto" you say "This day forth you and I are rivals" Makoto says

You both hear clapping as you look seeing a tan skin white hair tall woman "Nice real nice Hi I'm Elena" You seen a lot of girls but never 6ft tall ones so unbelievable and next to her a ninja girl named Ibuki it's good to make friends but this is escalated quickly then you ever thought


	4. Chapter 4, The Tournament Begins

[Reader's Pov]

Elena, she's is really tall for a girl and Ibuki a ninja? A real life ninja? Your mind draws a blank and shake out of it as Sakura claps her hand onto your shoulder "it's nice to you all" you say. Elena smiles brightly as Ibuki bows and says something to Sakura about you being cute like she said.

[Karin Pov]

Karin almost lost hope but after she got Sakura's text she rush to the dojo and finds the boy of her dreams as she stand straight and grabs his arm making him look at her as says "l-listen we got on wrong foot and i was hoping we can try again" Karin look at him possibly waiting for a refusal

[Reader's Pov]

You blinked your eyes and shrug "sure" you say you could of sworn she was blushing. Next you and your new group of friends make your way to the tournament as you were last one to sign up.

Your first opponent was cocky so he was easy to beat after that and climbing the ladder of opponents made it to the semifinals against a rather muscular man with one eye as he grins looking at you saying his name is Sagat and oh boy this is kinda scary

[Round 1 Fight]

Sagat rushes towards you slamming his knee into your stomach the impact implodes your abdomen you yack up hard as struggle to breath as Sakura and others cheer for you and slamming your foot down as you uppercut Sagat he stumbles a bit and throws a punch you duck and wrap your arms around his waist and give the meanest frontal suplex his head collides with the ground you win the first round but second won't be good

[Round 2 Fight]

"Tiger Shot!" Sagat yells as his fists turn almost like fire but you catch both them gritting your teeth your skin feels like it's burning screaming in pain headbutting Sagat into the nose which he returns the favor and flying knees you and power uppercut causing you to launch into the air and fall coughing up bits of blood

((Y/N))! Sakura yell for you as Ibuki covers her mouth gasping along with Elena and Makoto

Karin clenching her teeth as Sagat beats you into a mess but she's sadden unable to do anything

 **Cough** you finally get up as your eyes turn into dark purple as you rush towards Sagat slamming into him causing him to fall as you punch him repeatedly over and over and pick him up and slam him down into the hard surface of floor

[Reader's Pov]

Victory was your as you cool off and eyes snap to normal Sagat gets up and shakes your hand congratulating you but whispers something to you "Be careful kid" then leaves

Now it's time to enter the finals of the tournament cracking your knuckles as you walk into a giant mansion with your group surrounded by cloaked people as a man in a shroud says "Well done young man you have entered the finals as he moves his hand as he glows his cloak burns off and hooded figures leave along with a woman the man skin turns half blue and half red; moving into your boxing stance preparing for the first move.

Author's note: I've been busy but don't worry i haven't quit yet nor planning to :)


	5. Chapter 5, Illuminate Purpose

Author's note: sorry everyone I'm having a huge writer block, and typing on a phone isn't easy for me, I'm used to a computer or laptop but nevermind let's get show on the road

Chapter 5, Illuminate Purpose

 **[Round 1 Fight]**

 **Normal POV**

Preparing for the fight, _What did Sagat mean by be careful_? Your mind wanders for a bit as Gil rushes towards you crashing into you as you slide backwards and throw a couple of shots but no effect as Gil blocks them with a barrier and blows you back with a energy wave.

Blocking one of Gil's strikes only to be gut-punched as your eyes widen and choking on what air was left; stumbling clutching your stomach as you fall onto your knees trying to catch your breath. "Is that all? How disappointing where was the power I saw when you battled Sagat?" Gil said with disappointment in his voice.

"P-power? All I felt was some kind of surge through me" You say in defense.

Gil steps forward kicking you twice as hard in the stomach sending you into a wall the shock was great causing you to collapse. Before blacking out you can hear your friends calling to you.

"How pathetic you are" a voice says, waking up in a void as you look around "hello?" You called out, "weak, dumb and idiotic"

"Who are you?! Where are you?!" Shouting at the top of your lungs, turning to see yourself. Your eyes widen as you stare at yourself but his/you're are purple and he grins. "I'm you but stronger, better and faster" saying with a echo voice.

"Now let's finish this hmmm?" Your eyes snap open as they become purple once more as you rush at Gil elbowing him in the jaw as he staggers backwards, and uppercut him.

 **[Gil's POV]**

This child is still moving how? Gil, thought to himself as he gets headbutted and power punch through stomach as he is launched into a pillar. "Gaah!" Gil hold his abdomen

How can I be bested by a child? No one has beaten me not even my brother, Gil rants through his mind

[Round 2 Fight]

Normal POV

You and Gil rush at each other throwing punches, kicks, grapples and counters both on even ground as both of your fists smashed into each other faces, Power surges through your legs and feet, using them to power kick Gil's side as he winces and hit his unprotected chin and to finish it all off with a major body slam. Panting as you wipe sweat from your forehead and walk away.

Karin, Sakura, Elena, Ibuki, Makoto surround you as your eyes snap to normal.

Karin speaks "that was impressive" she says trying to keep herself calm

Elena hugged you tightly "wonderful my friend" you struggle to breath

Ibuki pats Elena arm "e-easy Elena don't squeeze him to death"

Makoto helping you walk"that was insane and awesome!" Her voice filled with amazement

Sakura smiles "((Y/N)) your amazing!" Cheers

You smile and rub your neck winning contest was difficult but was also fun. You walk out to meet a woman in a chinese outfit and to her left a blond man with a bush hairstyle crossing his arms.

An uneasy feeling sweeps onto you "U-uhh I need a lawyer?"

The woman speaks "I'm Chun Li and this id Guile we want to ask you some questions" before you can react Chun Li Pulls your arm walking as you stare at your friends "uh guys tell my mom I'll be late!" You say before being escorted by Chun Li and Guile


	6. Chapter 6, Questions and Assassins

**[Normal POV]**

Sitting in a room as Chun Li and Guile stare at you for what feels like hours. Before Guile cleared his throat.

"Alright kid, we had some spies in the tourament and we want to know how were you able to take on Sagat and Gil?" Guile says with a very stern voice.

"Guile ease up he's still young" Chun li makes her away around the table sitting on it as she looks at you with a warm smile.

"Urk..I-I don't know it was almost like a surge of energy went through me, and the next thing I know I won" You say trying to calm down.

 _'Just who are these guys? I know the blonde man is military due to his dog tags and the lady'_ you take a look at Chun Li and wonder _'She is beautiful but their legs and thighs are prettt big, guess she never skips leg day?'_

"And for this man you call Gil, I just know I woke in a dark void and I saw me" Chun Li raised her eyebrow in questioning and Guile narrowed his eyes. "Yourself?" Guile says as you nod at his question; Breathing starts to become heavy as you feel bit of a panic attack coming on as Chun Li rubs her hand on your shoulder "It's okay your not in trouble we just want to ask some questions"

Just as the clock noon the alarm hit off. All of you look as Guile grabbed his radio "What happened?" "Sir! we're under attack we got multiple Insurgents in the base possible Shadowloo"

 _'Shadowloo?'_ You thought about that name "Guile let's go" Chun Li looks at you as she pats your shoulder "Stay here okay?" You nod as Guile and Chun Li run out the door.

 ** _Hours Pass_**

Staring at the clock waiting and waiting and waiting... _'Well this is boring plus my ass is starting to feel numb'_ you say getting up and walking out of the door looking both ways and make your way down the hallway.

Looking around for a exit, as you stumble across some guards with slash marks, checking on them. Their dead; this increases your worry as you walk with a bit of hard breathing then a voice calls out.

"Aquí pequeño conejo" (Here little rabbit) as the sound of shoes tapping against the floor, you turn seeing a man with blonde braided hair, mask, a long dragon tattoo on his chest to his stomach and arm and claws soak in blood, he must the be the one who killed the guards.

 **[Reader's POV]**

Your legs shake a little as you gulp a bit as Vega smirks behind his mask "Now now Ninõ, Master Bison wants you alive but he didn't say ruined now are we going to play nice or?" Vega says as you take off running as Vega removes his mask grinning because he loves it when they run.

 _'Oh shit oh shit oh shit'_ you say over and over in your head, you look for a exit sign or someone to help you because you fought fighters not crazy spanish talking psychos. You lool behind you to see if you lost him only to crash into something soft and squishy.

"Ow!" "Gak!" pulling your head to see Chun Li as she looked at you with a suprise. Not realizing your in her chest you get up and help her, "Thank god please help I'm being chased by a crazy spanish ninja!" Chun Li looked at you puzzled before her eyes widen "Vega!" grabbing your hand as she runs; following her.

"Whose Vega? and whose Bison?" you say as Chun Li nods" Vega is Bison top assassin and Bison is the leader of Shadowlaw a terrorist group who wants one thing control and power"

 **[Normal POV]**

Both of you stop as Vega blocks the path as he smirks "ningún lugar para dirigir ninós" (No where to run children) Chun Li narrowed her eyes as she looks at you "Get back!" which you complied.

Watching as Chun Li and Vega go at it Chun Li was able to get some shots in but Vega slashes her thigh and upper arm as she winces then Vega backflips grabbing you holding his claws to your throat with the blades poking your neck drawing some blood.

"One step Chun Li and I will slit his throat one like a hog" Vega says his voice icy as Chun Li holds her arm gritting her teeth "Let him go Vega! He's only a child!"

Vega laughed at this "A child? he is nothing but a vessel for Bison after all he is just a clone" Your eyes widen _'C-Clone? I'm a clone of a terrorist?'_

Chun Li eyes widen "Just like Cammy and her sisters" Vega smirks "Now I'll be taking this chils no-" Vega gets caught off as you swing your head back into Vega's nose making blodo exploded from it as he let's go of you holding his nose than uppercutting him as he stumbles back. Clenching your fists as you give Vega left and right jabs than a left hook and a right uppercut.

Vega twirls as he grits his teeth preparing to slash you as you open your hand allowing his blades to glide between your fingers as you hitting him with hard left hooks and finally a giant left uppercut as Vega falls back.

Chun Li looks with awe and amazment as Vega gets up "Damn boy your mama was more coopertive" Your eyes widen big as Vega runs as you run past Chun Li as she calls out to you.

 _'Gotta get home now gotts find mom!'_


	7. Chapter 7, Meeting Bison

**[Reader's POV]**

Running as fast as you can, down the street. Your breath becomes heavy as your lungs feel likes their on fire.

Seeing your house, you slam through the door and look around "Mom? Mom!" you shout and look around for your mother.

Panicking, you grab your phone and dial 119 (Japanese 911) as you turn around and see a man in a red uniform and cape and hat as he grins and grabs you by the throat as you struggle to breath.

 **[Normal POV]**

You stare at big grinning man as he laughs, "Finally I found you my clone body" He says as you struggle and begin to growl as your eyes turn purple and kick into his chest as he releases you and gain some space.

Coughing hard as you stare at him before speaking "W-Where is my mother?" You say as the man crossed his arms.

"She is safe for now boy, you will comply and come with me" He says as a voice called out.

"Bison!" You look and see Chun Li as she runs over gets infront of you as she blocks Bison. "Kid get behind me!" you comply.

Bison laughs and throws punches at Chun Li who dodges and throws her power kicks at Bison who blocks; Their battle rages on as you run out as fast as you can.

Going down the street you crash into a fimiliar face, "Ow!" "Ouch!"

 **[Sakura's POV]**

"Oww..what huh? ((Y/N))!" Sakura says as she helps you as you look at her.

"S-Sakura?" you say, shivering badly as Sakura hugs you tightly as she rubs your back in circles.

"((Y/N)) what's wrong?" She asks as you begin to explain to her of the ordeal as Sakura blinks her eyes.

"My God come on we have to find the cops!" She says grabbing your hand as you two begin to run for the nearest police station however trouble blocks the way.

 **[Normal POV]**

Vega removed his mask as next to him is the African American former boxer The Crazy Buffalo Balrog.

"Little girl will hand us the boy?" Vega says with a smirk as Sakura narrows her eyes.

"Oi piss off will you!" Sakura says as Balrog laughs along with Vega.

"Girl's got a mouth, let's fix that" Balrog throws a huge punch at Sakura whose eyes widen.

Your eyes snap purple as you grab Sakura as you pull her back and slammed your head into Balrog's fist as he gritted his teeth in pain and backs up.

"Ah! what the hell?!" Balrog shouts.

Your breath becomes heavy, clenching your fists as veins pop in them as you stare at Balrog and Vega as you enter your boxer stance.

 **[Round 1 Fight]**

Balrog beared his teeth as he rushed over and threw jabs, You went into a fighting Irish stance as you block and punch into Balrog's stomach and slam your back fist into his jaw.

Balrog took the blows and clacks his head against yours but you push against him as you upper cut him and roundhouse kick him in the jaw as he twirled a bit and you give Balrog a haymaker ending the first round.

 **[Round 2 Fight]**

Balrog growls as rushes and throws jabs as his fists sink into your chest but you upper cut him and headbutt him.

Letting out a yell as you placr Balrog in a headlock and give him a suplex as he slams into his back.

Balrog gets up as you uppercut him and grab him and toss him into Vega as they crash into each other.

 **[Normal POV]**

Grabbing Sakura's hand as you two run and hide in a alleyway. "You okay Sakura?" You ask as Sakura nods.

"((Y/N)) where did you learn to fight like that?" She asks, you look at her and shrug.

"I box and wrestle but I don't know about this power" You say and check the area as you two run to find for any help only to find Chun Li once again.

"There you are" She says Chun Li explains to Sakura of the situation as Sakura blinks her eyes.

The trio walk and a car pulls up as Karin comes out as she grabs your arm, "I found you!" she says as Sakura looks.

"Karin?" "Sakura?" they talk each other as you explain to Karin.

Chun Li crosses her arms, "We need to return to the base at once" she says. You look at her as you nod but saying one more thing.

"Sakura and Karin come with as well I need them cause their important to me" You say as the girls blush a bit.

Your fist clenches vowing to make Shadowloo give you answers and find your mother.


	8. Chapter 8, Welcome to the UK

**_Japan's Airpor_** ** _t_**

 _[_ _Normal_ _POV_ _]_

You knew you had to get your mother back from Bison but it's still a dangerous task so Chun Li and Guile wanted you to accompy them to the United Kingdom, after giving sad goodbyes and promises of returning to your friends, you follow Chun Li and Guile to the airport.

"It's alright kiddo, you'll see them again" Guile tells you, you still sadden nod.

Chun Li placed her hand onto your shoulder and give you a reassuring smile "It's okay ((Y/N)), you'll see your friends and mother agaim I promise"

"Okay Ms. Chun Li" You say, Chun Li simply giggles and replies "Just Chun Li"

You along with Chun Li and Guile get your passports ready showing them to the airport's officals and prepare to aboard the plane.

 _[_ _Reader's POV_ ]

Closing your eyes as you lay back in your seat. Your tired and stressed out; you completed a tournament against a secret organization, meet new people along the way, fought against a crazed Spanish assassin and former U.S. boxing champion only to find out your a clone to a terrorist whom kidnapped your mom.

Life is just getting harder for you...perfect.

While you sleep, the same surge of energy builds pressure in you, the same power you felt fighting against Gil. The surge of power begins to cause a pain growing in you.

Muttering to yourself and clenching your abdomen in pain as you try to sleep it off, "Ow..." You quietly say.

 _[Normal POV]_

Chun Li gently shook you awake, letting out a small yawn while you rub your eyes.

Chun Li and Guile lead you out of the plane, the cool wind blew onto your skin. Shivering a bit but you shook it off and followed Chun Li and Guile.

"Where are we going?" You asked, Guile turned his head to you and said "We have friends who can help us find Bison"

You nodded and looked up for a bit as you spotted a woman on a rooftop. She wore purple and white baggy pants, she seemed to be barefooted aside from her feet arches, her hair was black and was tied in what you think are pig tails and she wore a dudou which exposed the sides of her breasts.

She simply stared at you smirking while she licked her lips in a seductive manner as her eye glows, this sent a chill up your spine.

"((Y/N))" Guile calls to you, you turn your head looking at him then at the roof however the strange woman is gone.

"U-Uhh..sorry" You say and speed up your pace to catch up with Chun Li and Guile.

 ** _MI6 Building_**

Following Chun Li and Guile inside, you see a lot of people whom are either typing on computers or talking to other works.

"Cammy!" Chun Li calls out, a red bert blonde looked at Chun Li and smiled "Chun Li" She replies.

"((Y/N)) This is Cammy, Cammy this is ((Y/N))" Chun Li introduces you.

Cammy smiled, "Good to meet you" She says, you take a long look at Cammy, she is very beautiful and...not wearing pants but a leotard.

You blush very hard but manage to speak, "H-Hi.." You say, Chun Li begin to explain everything that's transpire from Japan.

Suddenly the windows of the buildings are blown, forcing everyone to duck for cover. You listen to footsteps and look at two girls whom are just about your age expect they wore dark blue uniforms with gloves and heels along with a mask with a red visor.

"Target found" One of them said and grab you, you struggle when suddenly Guile yells out.

"Sonic Boom!" The girl lets go of you as she cried in pain. The other one attacked Guile allowing Chun Li and Cammy attack the main one.

You decide to run for a safer spot, you step into the hallways and continue to run.

The exit door was within your view until it is kicked off of the hinges. You stop and look with a shocked expression, the same woman from eariler on the roof looked at you and grinned.

"Heh...this should be easy" She says, panicing you go into a boxing stance, she begin to laugh.

"Seriously? Hahaha!!" She stepped over to you fast before you could react, you fell blows sink into your chest and stomach.

Gasping for air until you blacked out, the woman picked you up and swung you over her shoulder.

"Juri!" Chun Li shouts, the woman named Juri looked at Chun Li and smirked as she dashed out of the door.

"((Y/N))!" Chun Li shouts your name.

Juri grinned and carried you away to an unknown fate.

 ** _Sorry guys going have to end the chapter hear also I'm think i'm going to stop putting POV cause it's just getting difficult_**


	9. Chapter 9, Juri Han

**_Guest_**

 ** _Ummm I don't want to be rude or anything but the pacing in the story was far too quick especially with how extremely short each chapter was. There was hardly any build up to anything and thus making it very difficult to try to get invested but the pacing was too fast since all the chapters were short. - Nah it's okay, I apologize for the short chapters, I'll be making them longer since this was one my first stories I did and I was a nervous wreck, so thank you for the advice to making this story better_**

You blink your eyes, pain begins to reemerge in your body so you begin to wince in pain. Trying to get up but you collaspe finding yourself in a literal bind.

"Struggle all you want little puppy" The same female voice called out, gaining your attention. The same woman whom attacked you, walked towards you; She held a devilish grin as her eye glowed for a second.

Swallowing hard from fear, trying to speak but all you made was a croak sound. "What are you a frog? ribbit ribbit?" She said in a joking manner but continue to grin, "I'm still wondering why Bison wants you, nothing special but...I heard you kicked Vega and Balrog's asses" She says leaning close to your face "You got some skills"

Suddenly she releases you from your restraits, you rub your wrist and look at her as she suddenly kicked you in the chest.

You stumble but manage to regain your footing, watching as she rushs towards you throwing fast jabs and kicks, you were to block a couple of them but were overwhelmed by her strikes.

Spitting out some blood, the woman grinned, grabbing your shirt; She slammed her knee into your stomach. You begin to cough up violently, "Names Juri Han" She says.

"((Y/N))" You say but continue to wheeze.

"Get up and fight back" She says grabbing a lock of your hair and uppercutting your chin, Juri continues her attack.

Without realizing it, Juri snapped your arm. You cry in pain and scream, clenching your broken arm.

Juri laughed at your pain.

Suddenly the same power begin to surge through you, your eyes went from their normal ((Y/N eye color)) to a dark purple, gritting your teeth as you let out a raged filled shout.

Throwing a right hook towards Juri, she was able to block it but the shockwave nearly made her stumble. You begin to throw barrages of jabs and hooks towards Juri.

Juri blocked each strike with ease, her eye begin to glow "Your open!" She says and throws a punch to your cheek.

To her surprise you simply push your cheek against her fist, clenching your own fist and throwing a haymaker towards Juri.

She manage to move her head however her cheek gained a scrap. Swiping her thumb against her cheek to wipe the small blood mark.

"Now I'm impressed, heh...you want M. Bison dead...so do I, so how's this I help you and you can get your mommy back" She grins, you calmed down and your eyes return normal.

 ** _Few Months Passed_**

Removing your shirt and placing your hands on top of your head allowing Juri to repeatly kick your stomach. You let out a few small grunts but were able to handle her hard kicks.

"Well done ((Y/N)) you passed your endurance test" She says then cracks her knuckles signaling a fight.

You let out a huff and ready yourself, Juri dashes at you as she throws fast jabs.

Bobbing and weaving, you toss a one two combo which hits Juri in her side. Juri winces a bit but grins swinging her leg towards your head.

Raising your arm to block the strike but it was feint as Juri swung her other leg at you; The strike causes you to wince but you manage to wrap your arms around her waist giving Juri a suplex.

Juri's eyes widen but she placed her hands onto the ground to keep her from hitting the ground.

After your spar with Juri, you pulled your shirt back on then Juri licked her lips "Not bad~" She smirks, you ignored her little comment.

Juri has trained your endurance and strength, now you can get harder hits and throw them back.

"Now..let's go cause some trouble" She grins.

 ** _Somewhere in the United Kingdom_**

You pull up your hoodie while you also wrap your hands in handwrapping to cushing your strikes. Juri tailed you so you can't try to run.

You and Juri approached an abandon building, inside was a balded silver colored man woth a hollowed out stomach with a yin yang symbol machine in it.

"Seth this is the kid, Bison wanted" She says placing her hand onto her hip. Seth grins as he looked at you "Impressive, a simple clone of Bison who manage to hide from him"

Juri looked at you with a grin, you took the hint and dash towards Seth, he grins and dodges your strike. Before throwing his own punch, Seth's fist crashes into your lower jaw.

You spun a bit, but were able regain your footing. Clenching your teeth as your fists became engulfed in a purplish flame.

Letting out a loud cry "Ten Hundred Machine Gun Fist!" you shout throwing fast jabs at Seth whom blocked them but preceeds to get pushed back.

"Rrrr!" He lets out, before slamming a uppercut underneath your chin "Shoryuken!" He says.

Blood spits out of your mouth, but you took the advantage to grab Seth's forearm and land a heavy hook to his cheek.

Not letting up, you continue to attack Seth with your Ten Hundred Machind Gun Fist, this time Seth was unable to block them.

Your fists sink into his body then you finish it with a uppercut sending Seth in the wall.

"Heheh...not bad kid not bad at-Urk!" He lets out, Seth looked down as your fist slammed into his stomach destroying his Tanden Engine.

Seth hunches over in pain, then Juri slams her leg underneath his chin sending him into a wall.

"Let's go kiddo" She grins, you throw your hoodie back on and leave with Juri.

Seth clenching his fist tightly "I...will...kill...you..." He states before being left for dead.


End file.
